The Clique's Next Generation
by LaurieCullen
Summary: The Clique's next generation


Okay, I am making a new story involving the clique's children. Please send me some characters by PM or in the comments. As of now, I only need Kristen's daughter! Here is Claire's daughter:

Parents: Claire and Cam Fisher

Name: Noel Fisher

Eye: Bright Green

Hair type (color/length/texture):Strawberry blonde with Platinum blonde highlights

Height and body:5'3"/ slender but curvy

Personality: She's hot and she knows it. She looks innocent but she's cold to those who look down on her. She's not afraid to hurt you and she never does it with words.

Clothes: Betsey Johnson, Max Azria, Chanel, Versace, Michael Kors. North Face, Nike, or Under Armor for athletics. Alice and Olivia, Ralph Lauren, DKNY, Ella Moss, Neimans, Sephora, Nordstrom's.

Extracurricular: Singer, Actress, Boys

Grades: Mostly A's, she sucks at Spanish

Romances: Jonathan Asbury, the new student from Malibu

Family life: She was adopted as a baby while her mom was 16. She is just beginning to reconnect with Claire and Cam

Background story: When her sixteen year old superstar mom got pregnant at 16, Noel was adopted and when her adoptive parents died, she was placed back with her real parents. Now, they're trying to reconnect with disastrous results. She lived in Malibu and wasn't really liked much there, but now she's been blasted to fame, what'll she do and how can she handle being number one for the first time?

quirks: She is a coffeeholic

worst feature: She has bad anger issues and she's kind of klutzy.

nickname: Holly (her name means holiday)

Position in Clique (not everyone was meant to be an alpha or beta): Alpha (Sorry)

Backup Position: Still Alpha!

Age: 14

Hair (be descriptive, and not everyone is blonde): Strawberry blonde with platinum highlights. Her hair has loose, movie star curls, it's super shiny and goes right past her shoulder blades, mid back when straight. She has side bangs that are diagonal cut

Eyes: Bright Green

Background Prior to Clique: She was alpha of another clique in Malibu where she lived. She's been an alpha forever because of her extreme charisma and style. She's always been able to slip out of any bad grade by threatening a visit from her mom. She was a child model and still does it.

Body Description: She's got B cups and a slender body, though she has curves. She has a heart shaped head and an amazing nose. She has pierced ears (DUH!) and great legs. She's very tiny, shorter than most of the group, but don't let that fool you, she's HOT

Overall Size (1-8): 1

Personality (Be descriptive!):She's hot and she knows it. She looks innocent but she's cold to those who look down on her. She's not afraid to hurt you and she never does it with words. She has extreme charisma and will do anything to stay on top.

Personal style: She likes very glamorous pieces and has a very posh but sexy style.

Favorite stores: Versace Jeans, and other high end stores.

Signature Perfume: DKNY intense, and some Burberry, though she never says that it's Burberry, she also likes ed hardy and daisy by Marc Jacobs.

Hobbies: Singing, acting, modeling, shopping, hanging with/leading the clique

Sports (shopping's not a sport): She's an amazing swimmer and gymnast

Amount of Makeup 1-10 (1-none, 10- Kim Kardashian level): probably a 6 or 7

Wealth 1-10 (1-below middle class, 10- billionaire) : 12, just don't tell Venice!

Name: Venice Harrington

Eye: Deep brown

Hair type (color/length/texture): Brown with caramel highlights

Height and body:5'5' Ballerina body

Personality: She is not at all shy. She is fun, outgoing, and a major flirt. Sometimes, boys will just take over her life so much that...  
Clothes: Vera Wang, Ralph Lauren, BCBG, Gilly Hicks, JC Penny on occasion

Extracurricular: Karate, Gymnastics, Boys

Grades: Straight A's and 1 C from her Math teacher who secretly hates her

Romances: Gary Casper

Family life: her mom is a famous actress/ fashion designer who lives a glamorous life with her supermodel/soccer player father and has an older sister named Marilyn

Background story: Mom: actress/fashion designer Dad: supermodel/soccer player

quirks: She is an extreme nerd

worst feature: She is a good liar, but not to her friends

nickname: Ven

Position in Clique (not everyone was meant to be an alpha or beta): Beta

Age: 14-17 (depending what grade she's in)

Hair (be descriptive, and not everyone is blonde): Brown, curly when needed, hair with caramel highlights

Eyes: Brown with amber specks

Background Prior to Clique: She was often bullied in school and had very little friends. She was really tall and she had bad acne. One day, she wanted a change. She went to the dermatologist, got some new clothes, and started talking more, especially to boys.

Body Description: She is almost to the alpha's B cups. She has a tall, ballerina bod although she doesn't dance. She has a butt, slender legs considering her height, and abs.

Overall Size (1-8): 2

Personality (Be descriptive!):She is the flirty and smart one of the group. She can charm any boy she gets her hands on and will set her standards. She made a list of the qualities her "one" will possess that she has too.

Personal style: She likes glamorous clothes and adds a sexy vibe which causes people to call her names.

Favorite stores: Anything designer.

Signature Perfume: Nicki Minaj's Pink Friday

Hobbies: shopping, texting, flirting, gymnastics, studying

Sports (shopping's not a sport): gymnastics and tennis

Amount of Makeup 1-10 (1-none, 10- Kim Kardashian level): probs 4 because she looks good even without any makeup

Wealth 1-10 (1-below middle class, 10- billionaire) : 11, though she wouldn't tell the alpha that.

Parents: Dylan and Chris Plovert

Name: Marissa Grace Plovert

Eye: Almond shaped eyes and are chocolate brown

Hair type (color/length/texture):Long blonde hair with some brown lowlights

Height and body:5'7"/ skinny with hourglass shape

Personality: She is very confident and doesn't like people stepping over her. She is nice to her friends and doesn't always act superior around them unless needed. She is a class clown and likes hanging out with her guy friends a lot too.

Clothes: Vans, Roxy, Alice Olivia, Michael Kors, Free People, Chanel (sometimes), Rage & Bone, Stella McCartney, Wildfox

Extracurricular: sports, shopping, acting

Grades: B's and C's

Romances: Has a crush on longtime guy friend Carter McMurray who she thinks thinks of her like a sister

Family life: she is very close to her dad and loves spending time with him because they talk about sports. She is kind of close to Massie but they are not that alike exept clothes. She is also close to her older brother who is a senior in high school, William 'Will'

Background story: Mom: retired models. Fashion designer and editor of Vogue. Dad: Owner of large multimedia company. Brother: senior in high school and considered hottest guy in school and captain of soccer team

quirks: gets sidetracked easily when sports are mentioned  
worst feature: She doesn't think that she is pretty enough when a lot of guys (including some of her guy friends) like her

nickname: Mari (Mar-ri)

Position in Clique (not everyone was meant to be an alpha or beta): Third in Command

Age: 14

Hair (be descriptive, and not everyone is blonde): golden blonde hair with chocolate brown lowlights cut to her lower back. it is also voluminous and straight

Eyes: Chocolate brown

Background Prior to Clique: Always with her mom's friends daughthers or with her guy friends. Her mom forced her into doing modeling (and did really well) but quit because Chris Convinced Dylan to knock it off and give her some freedom.  
Body Description: Very tall and is curvy yet skinny. She has a ski slope nose and oval shaped face. has great cheek bones and jaw is perfect. her body is also toned from all the sports

Overall Size (1-8): 2

Personality (Be descriptive!): She is very confident and doesn't like people stepping over her. She is nice to her friends and doesn't always act superior around them unless needed. She is a class clown and likes hanging out with her guy friends a lot too. good at scheming and loves a good prank

Personal style: She likes to dress like a skater chic (oversized sweaters, beats, vans) but also has a girly side and gets inspiration from Jackie O. She switches between the two and rocks it.

Favorite stores: She Loves barney's, kitson, urban outfitters, and some other high end places

Signature Perfume: Chanel Chance

Hobbies: Singing, shopping, hanging with friends, tanning, skateboarding

Sports (shopping's not a sport): outstanding soccer player and also track and field

Amount of Makeup 1-10 (1-none, 10- Kim Kardashian level): 4

Wealth 1-10 (1-below middle class, 10- billionaire) : 10

Parents: Alicia and Josh

Name: Isabel Hotz

Eye: Dark chocolate brown

Hair type (color/length/texture): dark brown, about mid shoulder wavy smooth

Height and body: 5'5'' and is very skinny

Personality: Is very elegant and sweet. She can be serious when she wants to and a goof ball when she wants to. She is smart and tries hard in school. She is super flexible. She has a strong voice. She isn't afraid to hurt some people to get to the top. But mostly, she is a nice girl but don't get on her bad side.

Clothes: Ralph Lauren, Marc Jacobs, Alice and Olivia, Michel Kors, BCBG

Extracurricular: Singing with her band, playing the chello in the band.

Grades: As

Romances: Is dating (Secretly) Chase

Family life: Her family is always there for her but she feels like she can't really be herself around them.

Background story: She has loved to sing since she was a little kid, but she loves rock a lot. But she doesn't want people to know since everyone thinks she is a classical girl. She plays in her band in secret and no one knows. She wants to tell people, but she doesn't want to lose her popularity.

quirks: um, she'll start humming if she gets bored

worst feature: she thinks she has a big nose, when she doesn't

nickname: Izzy

Position in Clique (not everyone was meant to be an alpha or beta): Fourth in Command

Age: 14-17 (depending what grade she's in) 14

Hair (be descriptive, and not everyone is blonde): long dark brown wavy

Eyes: dark chocolate

Background Prior to Clique: Has always sung and really wants to let evveryone know about her band, but she keeps it a secret.

Body Description: Skinnny like a pencil and has super hot legs.

Overall Size (1-8): 1

Personality (Be descriptive!): She acts like a typical rich girl but on the inside she is a rock rebel. But, no one knows that.

Personal style: Very preppy and cute when she is with her friends, but with her band rebel chic.

Favorite stores: BCBG, Ralph Lauren, Nordstorm, Sephora

Signature Perfume: Couture Couture by Juicy Couture

Hobbies: Singing, playing the violin

Sports (shopping's not a sport): Um, does running away from boys count?

Amount of Makeup 1-10 (1-none, 10- Kim Kardashian level): 3 when with friends, 6 with band

Wealth 1-10 (1-below middle class, 10- billionaire) :10


End file.
